The Chronicles of Fenris Lokison
by Fenris Lokison
Summary: Fenris Lokison is a young wolf Faunus, orphaned at a young age and taken in by kind strangers, eventually growing to become a prominent member of the White Fang. Though while a member of the organization, his views on it will be tested by a new leader with harsh ideals.


**RWBY**

 **The Chronicles of Fenris Lokison**

 **Chapter I:**

 **Origins**

 **Pursuant to the Berne Convention, this work is ©2016 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written and notarized permission of the author.**

 _Standard Disclaimer: This story contains adult themes and as such, it is not suitable for minors. If, due to your age, it is illegal for you to read or view such material, please leave now. This story and characters are purely fictional and any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by adult themes, please read no further. These stories are just that, stories, and do not promote or condone the activities described herein._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the rights to it or its various properties. All rights to RWBY and any of its associated properties are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and their affiliates._

"…." – Spoken word

'….' – Thought

 _'Italic' – Inner voice/Conscience_

Waking to the sound of a commotion from the main room of his family's home, the five-year-old Wolf Faunus cub sat up with a start as he heard his mother's frightened scream. "Mommy?" He worriedly called out as he jumped out of his bed, running out of his bedroom to see a man he'd never seen before, dressed in strange clothing, pinning his mother to the ground.

'Fen… run!' he heard his mother managed to choke out between her strangled breaths as the man above her tore into her clothing, the other hand closed firmly around her throat.

Glancing around him in a panic, the young cub saw his father lying in the opposite corner of the room, a large spear buried into his chest. His head swiveling back toward his mother, his eyes widened as he bared his teeth. "Get off my mommy!" he screamed in a combination of rage and fear as he charged blindly toward his mother's assailant.

Just as he was about to reach the man, Fenris felt himself being lifted into the air by the back of his neck and a disgusted sneer of 'filthy animals', before he found himself being hurtled sideways, his head colliding roughly with something solid before his vision went black.

* * *

As he came to, his mind was immediately assaulted with memories of what had happened. "Mommy?" he called out as he sat up quickly, holding his hands to head as a sharp wave of pain overcame him. Looking around, he saw his mother, lying bare and bleeding before him.

Crawling desperately toward her, Fenris looked down at his mother in shock as she attempted to smile weakly up at him.

"Fen…" She whispered softly as she reached up to touch his face, the young wolf immediately nuzzling into his mother's touch. "My beautiful baby boy… Listen to mommy, sweetie." She attempted to choke out as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "You need to be strong for mommy. Be strong, okay? Mommy loves you so much, baby."

Barely able to comprehend her words in his shock, Fenris could only nod as he took his mother's hand. "But you'll be okay, right, mommy?"

Upon receiving no response, Fenris touched his mother's cheek, finding it cold. "Mommy? Mommy, wake up. Come on, please wake up, mommy…"

Collapsing against his mother's now lifeless body, his shoulders shook violently as sobs wracked his body, his hand clutching desperately to her as he repeatedly begged her to wake up, his mind eventually succumbing to his shock as he once again fell limp.

* * *

Just barely registering the sensation of a hand on his back, his ears picked up the faint sound of someone speaking.

"High Leader Belladonna, sir, this one's still alive!"

It was then that he felt himself being lifted and placed into the strong arms of another, his eyes only opening for a moment to see the face of a large man with the beginnings of a thick beard and bright yellow eyes.

"I will take care of him, Sienna. And see to it that these two receive a proper burial."

"Yes, sir." The young woman he'd heard before replied as he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

As he slowly came to this time in a different place entirely, he heard to soft sound of a woman singing beside him, his confused and tired voice croaking out instinctively. "Mommy?"

As soon as it had begun, the singing immediately stopped as his slowly opening eyes registered a beautifully dressed cat Faunus hurrying to his side, her almost musical voice calming him instantly as he felt her hand stroking his head.

"Hush, now, little one. You just rest."

Offering a weak smile, he closed his eyes once again as he drifted off back to sleep, the familiar voice of the man who rescued him now filtering into the room.

"How is he, Kali?"

"Oh, Ghira, the poor dear… A child should never have to go through something like that." The woman spoke, he voice immediately laced with sadness as she placed a hand on her small, yet noticeable baby bump.

"I know, dear. But we'll make sure he'll be okay. It's the least we can do."

* * *

As he slowly woke to the sound of birds chirping, Fenris looked around to see no one in the room with him this time, though a pile of clothing had been laid out for him. Slowly sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge as he stood up gently, making his way over to the outfit, which consisted of a simple pair of white pants and a black tunic with silver embroidery.

Pulling the outfit on, he found it surprisingly comfortable and was thankful for the opening through which his tail could move freely. Stepping out of the room, his nose picked up the smell of tea being made when a voice called out gently from the far side of the room.

"Oh, you're awake, little one. Can I get you some tea?"

Looking toward the source of the voice, he saw the smiling face of the woman he'd seen before. Nodding in acceptance, he found himself being led to a low table surrounded by cushions. Taking a seat on one of the cushions, he was soon presented a cup filled with hot tea, taking a grateful sip as its warmth immediately spread through him, his tail waving slightly in contentment.

As the woman sat beside him with her own cup, Fenris' eyes glanced down at her slightly protruding stomach, his voice immediately giving rise to his thoughts. "Are you going to have a baby?"

Nodding with a bright smile, she took a sip of her own tea before replying. "Not for a while yet, but yes, I am going to be a mommy."

At this, Fenris set his cup down on the table, his eyes lowering as he spoke softly, his voice wavering slightly. "Have you seen my mommy? Is she okay? Those men didn't hurt her too bad, did they?"

At his question, Kali's eyes brightened with restrained tears as her ears flattened in sorrow. Setting her cup down, she thought for a moment how to phrase her response delicately, as he had been through far more than enough trauma already.

"Your mommy… she had to go away for a little while, okay? But I promise, you'll see her again one day."

Just then, the sound of a large door closing heavily alerted them to the presence of Ghira. Looking up from the table, Fenris was greeted by the sight of the tallest man he'd ever seen, immediately recognizing him as the man he'd seen before. Ghira, upon noticing the boy, smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you're awake, son." He spoke happily, taking a seat at the table across from Kali as he poured himself a cup of tea. "How are you feeling?"

Returning the smile from Ghira with a small one of his own, he replied softly. "My head hurts a little, sir, but I'm okay." Taking another sip of his tea, he looked toward Ghira, his smile widening slightly.

This earned a laugh from Ghira as he spoke. "Please, son, call me Ghira. What's your name, my boy?"

Nodding in response, Fenris grinned, his tail wagging happily. "My name's Fenris, Ghira, sir. Fenris Lokison. It's nice to meet you."

Chuckling softly, Ghira sipped at his tea for a moment. "It's nice to meet you, too, Fenris. And this is Kali, my wife."

Looking toward Kali, Fenris' grin only widened as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kali."

* * *

That night, after spending time with Ghira and Kali and getting to know them more, Fenris finally felt tired enough to head to bed. As Kali tucked him in, he looked to her and smiled. "Thank you, Kali. I know you said I'd see my mommy again one day, but can I ask you something?"

At her nod, Fenris' eyes brightened. "Can you be my mommy?"

Utterly shocked by this, Kali could do nothing but kneel at his side, pulling him into her arms. "Of course I will, Fenris." Kissing the crown of his head, she rubbed his back for a moment before standing. "Now, get some sleep, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And, with that, she blew out the lantern that lit the room before shutting the door behind her as she left.

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, that chapter was hard to write. The intro was far darker than I'd expected when I got the idea for Fenris, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
